


Missing II

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Missing [2]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: #PicardNeedsBev, #PicardShow, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc reflects.(Note: This is P/C because it is about their relationship, but Beverly does not appear)





	Missing II

Jean-Luc turned the badge over in his hand and ran his fingers along the name etched into the back.  _Beverly Picard_.  He smiled sadly.  They had only been married a few short years before Beverly had been called away. Seven years after her disappearance, Starfleet had awarded her with a promotion to the rank of Admiral.  They had even dangled an Admiralty at him to try to entice him to stay. It was a nice gesture, but Jean-Luc knew she wouldn’t have cared. _He_ didn’t care.  When Starfleet wanted to hold a ceremony for it, Jean-Luc had refused to go and refused to allow their young son to be on display. 

Rene was twenty now.  He was attending the Academy under his mother’s maiden name to not draw attention to himself or his family and Jean-Luc couldn’t have been prouder and he knew Beverly was proud of her son, too.  It was a struggle, being a single father to their son, but Jean-Luc thought he did an alright job.  He and Beverly had planned to try to have a second, well, third counting Wesley, and Beverly had hoped to have a girl.  But those dreams had been dashed. 

Every once in a while, a well-meaning friend would try to introduce Jean-Luc to someone.  Jean-Luc would always refuse.  Beverly was still out there and coming home to him.  He was _sure_ of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided it's a mini miniseries. I have four written so far, and it will either be five or six total, depending. I'll release one per day until it's concluded.


End file.
